Wizard of Oz: War Upon Us
by DakotaShryke
Summary: Dorothy has just been picked up by a twister and settled down in an unknown area. An area we all know as Oz. But this Oz is different, the characters are all strangers to us, but to Dorothy this is a new experience. Old enemy's are now new alleys and vice versa. Soon she'll meet up with a wanted criminal, a heart collector, and a ex-assassin as she tries to find her way home.


**Chapter One**

A small breeze wafts through the air, ruffling my dark bangs. I give a small sigh of contentment, today was a good day. Aunt Em had made some bread and

I could smell the sweet, warm scent of it. It smells like summer, very much like the hot summer day before me. Not a cloud in sight io the clear blue

Kansas skies, and all around is the dull grey grass that I am laying on.

Rolling over to my side, I spot Toto running around some of the farm chickens, giving them a fright and stirring up their feathers until they're squawking

and squabbling in the dirt, covering Toto's black fur so that it became more of a dirt black instead of a charcoal color. I give a laugh and call him over.

He comes yipping his way toward me and pounces on my face, licking it until I have to struggle to a sitting position to get away from his wet, slobbery

tongue.

"Toto!" I laugh, cuddling him in my arms until he squirms. "I'm happy to see you too, but hold off on the kisses why don't you?"

Toto barks in reply and jumps out of my arms. I watch him run around in a circle before heading off toward the barn. What a silly dog. But still, I'm glad

he's here, if he wasn't, I don't think I could handle the hum drum of this dull old place.

Glancing up I see Aunt Em standing in the doorway of the old, warn-down, grey cottage, wiping her hands on her apron as she gazes out into the bright

blue sky.

She shakes her head and calls out, "Henry! Henry, come here."

Uncle Henry sticks his head out from the barn doors and shouts back, "What?"

"Come here, why don't you." Aunt Em snaps back. "I need you to look at something."

Uncle Henry mumbles something under his breath and disappears behind the barn doors coming out moments after with Toto trailing behind his heels. He

comes up beside Aunt Em and she in turn points toward something behind me. I turn to look at what she's pointing at and I can see, way out in

the distance, a grayness hemming the edges of the horizon.

I shade my eyes from the sun to get a better look, as soon as I do the wind starts picking up and begins blowing across the yard, stirring up dust as it

goes.

"What is that?" I whisper as the dark clouds started coming closer until it was almost overhead. That's the thing with Kansas weather, it's unpredictable.

"Dorothy! Dorothy, come here at once!" Aunt Em shouts as the wind starts getting stronger and stronger. "There's a tornado coming, so get inside to the

storm cellar this minute, young lady."

"Yes, Aunt Em." I reply standing up. As soon as I do the wind almost blows my skirt and apron up and over my head, it was a good thing I shot my hands

down fast enough to keep them down.

"Dorothy!" This time it was Uncle Henry.

"Yes, Uncle Henry?" I shout over the roar of the wind, it was whipping my braids back and forth fiercely.

"I've got to close the barn door, but you go head off to the cellar now, you hear?" He shouted back.

I sigh. Sometimes I wish both my aunt and uncle could hear one another so that they didn't have to repeat what the other person had just told me.

"Yes, sir!"

I start heading toward the back of the barn where the storm cellar is when I hear Toto barking, and it sounds as if it is coming from the house. I

look around and could see in the distance a twister rising up, and in the house's window, Toto.

I could make it, I know I can. I would be in and out of that house before Uncle Henry could finish closing the barn doors.

I rush toward the house and open the door, I can hear Aunt Em in the background shouting my name but I pretend not to hear her. Besides, it was super

windy, I could just say I couldn't hear here over the roar of the storm.

Once inside I can see Toto in the living room, hiding under the coffee table. I head toward the black dog and get on my hands and knees.

"Come on, Toto." I say encouragingly, the storm was rocking the top of the house, I can hear the shingles banging against each other. "Here boy."

Toto cowers more and whines.

"Well, if you came to me we could get out of the house and into the storm cellar. Then we would be safe from this awful storm." I say inching my hand

toward him.

He backs away and I give a frustrated sigh. The storm was sounding worse and Aunt Em and Uncle Henry will wonder where I am. "Come on, Toto!"

Just at that moment the house gives a large lurch, sending me skidding across the floor and hitting the couch on the other side. _What was that?_

Toto whines again as I raise my head to look out the window. Outside I can see the twister feet away from the house. My stomach feels uncomfortable. The

house was shaking and making so much noise that it was deafening. The twister was almost upon us. I huddle down next to the couch, close my eyes, and

hold my breath.

_Is this it then? My life is going to end before I'm ever going to turn seventeen? Gee, what a life._

The house becomes eerily quiet. I keep my eyes closed for a few moments longer. I hear Toto bark and I look over at the coffee table where he should have

been. He wasn't there anymore so I stand up to look around. I freeze. Outside the window I can see the twister still, except, not from the outside.

_I must be inside the twister itself!_ I thought astonished.

I move over toward the window and make sure it's bolted. I don't know what would happen, but I

don't want to take any chances. I move back toward the entryway where I can see the screen door banging open and close gently. I peak outside just to

make sure Toto wasn't out there and close the screen door and lock it, doing the same with the inside door.

Turning to the staircase I head upstairs. "Toto? Toto, where are you?"

I hear a gruff bark answer my call and I hurry up to my bedroom where I can see the black dog chilling on my bed.

_Wow, and here I thought you were to afraid to move out from underneath the coffee table._ I think as I see my dog's nonchalant expression.

I get onto my bed next to him and watch the stillness of the storm through my bedroom window. I know we are feet above the ground, because when I

went to peak outside the front door, I had noticed that the porch was gone and there was nothing but grey stillness below. I lean back on my pillow and close

my eyes. May as well sleep while I wait for the storm to set us down who knows where. I just hope Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are alright and won't worry too much about me.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to see a shaft of golden light filter into my room, Toto is curled up beside me, his ears alert as he watchs the bedroom door for any<p>

sings of intrusion. I get up and move over to the door, Toto jumps up and runs over beside me, barking a couple times before I shush him.

_I wonder if I've dropped far from where I live? Or if I'm even Kansas anymore. What if I've been blown all the way into a different state?_ I wonder as I walk

downstairs.

I reach the front door with Toto by my heels. I unlock it and pull it open and then do the same to the screen door. As soon as I step outside I can tell I am no

where near Kansas.

Looking around I see green grass and bright, wild flowers, much different than any flower I have ever seen in my life. The sky is still blue, but it is

littered with large, puffy clouds.

"Wow." I breath as I step out onto the grass.

I hear a cry which sounded very much like terror and I turn around sharply to see a funny looking man no taller than a ten year old. This man was wearing all

blue and has whitening brown hair. His hand is up by his mouth and the other is pointing toward a pare of silver shoes.

"She's, she's killed the witch!" He cries in horror. "You've killed our witch!"

"What?" I glance from the shoes to the funny tiny man.

Behind him several more small people run up to the short man, two women and another man, both the height of the first.

"No." The women whispers in shock.

The first small man turns on me with anger. "You've just killed the only chance of survival we've got! Now Glinda will come for us and we'll be trapped forever,

thanks to you!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did." I say backing up.

"You've just killed our protector!" The small man shouts with anger. "She was keeping us safe from that horrid witch Glinda."

The four of them advance on me and I back away again. Even though they are quite small I have a feeling they could rip me apart if they got a hold of me.

Toto growls and the small folk stop and eye the small dog with suspicion.

"Goodness me." A voice says behind me. "What do we have here?"

The small folk's faces whiten and they back away from me even more. I have a feeling that this Glinda person is right behind me and I have a sinking

feeling that things are going to get a lot worse from here on out.


End file.
